I Never Would Have Thought
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Hermione is adopted and a Princess. Hinted at Hermione/Harry. One Shot.


I Never Would Have Thought.

One Shot.

I was sitting my room reading a book when I hear my Mother yell, "Hermione can you come down here please?"

"Coming Mum."

I note my page before closing my book and walking down the steps. I walk into the living room to see my parents sitting on the couch from a man and women. They where dressed like they where a King and Queen. I know it isn't Halloween yet… right? I mean its not even October.

My mom smiles at me and says, "Hermione please sit down."

I sat down and smiles at my Mum. She looks back at the man and women and says, "I would like to introduce you too King Adrian and Queen Clarissa of Orkney Island."

Hermione stared at them with my mouth open for a few moments until she could get her thoughts back into order, "Why are there a King and Queen in out living room? No offense to you two, of course."

The guy or King nodded and says, "None taken."

Smiling politely and nod back before looking at my Mum and Dad, "So??"

My Mum looks away and my dad clears his voice, "Well Sweetie… You are adopted."

Hermione Stares at him for a few minutes before standing up and screaming, "WHAT??"

"Calm down honey." says, Mum.

"CALM DOWN. YOU CALM DOWN. I MEAN I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE PEOPLE I THOUGHT WHERE MY PARENTS ARE NOT MY PARENTS. THEY ADOPTED ME BECAUSE THAT DUDE AND THAT CHICK OVER THERE DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF ME."

The Queen gasps, "It wasn't like that. I didn't want to give you up."

"Oh Really, It wasn't then how was it?" I say looking at her.

She looks over at the King and he nods. She looks back at me and says, "We had to give you up. It is custom amongst our people that if major royalty is born female they are sent from their family to mature as a commoner. If you live as a commoner then when you are royalty, you still have respect for the commoners. It is what makes a good leader."

I sit back down my rage deflated. I looked over at the Queen to see tears in her eyes. I looked away feeling guilty for the way I acted. I shook my head and looked back over to the King and Queen and say, "I am sorry King Adrian and Queen Clarissa. It is a shock to find out the people I have thought as my parents are not really my parents."

The King nods and the Queen says, "I am so, so sorry that you were not able to grow up at the castle how I wish you could have. There has not been a day when you were not on my mind. I have been counting the days since you were taken from me."

Hermione got up and sat by her, "Its okay. I understand. It's just that I was shocked and scared. Usually when I am scared I lash out at people."

"I am glad you understand." Replies the queen.

The King laughs and says, "You are just like your mother. When she is scared, she lashes out at people too."

I smiled, "Really?"

The Queen/Mother blushed and nodded. Hermione laughed for a few moments before asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "So what is to happen now?"

"Well seeing as you are the Princess of Orkney Island you are needed back at the Island. This is where you are introduced to the Royal Familys." says, my new Father

"Also we have to have a coming out ball for you. It will be in a week's time. Is that okay with you?"

"That is fine by me Mother. Is it alright to call you Mother?"

She smiles back at me with tears in her eyes and says, "You can call me Mother or Mum. What ever is fine by you?" Before she grabbed and hugged me to her.

I hug her back and smiles at my Father over her shoulder. "So Mum and Dad when are we leaving and what do I need to take with me?"

My Mom hugs me again, as dad says, "We are leaving here in a couple of minutes then we are going to the airport to leave for Orkney Island. You can take whatever you want but you will be fit for new clothes."

I nods and says, "Okay. So all I need is my keepsakes?"

The king says, "Yes."

I get up and walk back up stairs. I look around under my bed and pull out my suitcase. I sit it on my bed before waving my hand and all my pictures wrap themselves and lay neatly in my suitcase. I wave my hand again and there is an unbreakable spell on all of them. I walk over to my closet, "Accio shoe boxes."

I wait for two show boxes to fall into my arms before walking over to my suitcase and putting them in there. I wave my hand again and my book case shrinks and flies into the suitcase. I look around one more time and close my suitcase. I go to leave my old room when I remember the letter in my night stand from Harry. I walk over and grab them along with the journal and put them in the suitcase. I start pulling the suitcase with me when I remember I can make it float after me. I laugh and shake my head before waving my hand it starts floating. I walk down stairs to see my adopted parents standing by the door with my parents. I smile at all four of them and they smile back. I stand next to my parents before hugging both of my adopted parents. They hugged me back and my adopted mum said, "You are welcome back here any time."

"I'll make sure to come back."

My adopted dad play glares at me and says, "You better come back or you are in big trouble Missy."

Laughing, He smiles at me and they both hug me one more time before I follow my parents out to the black hummer limo. My dad smiles at me and says, "This is Jason he is your personal body guard. You are to go no where with out him."

I nod and roll my eyes. He shakes his hand and says, "That is Artie your driver. Me and you mom each have one but we thought we would use your limo and your driver to come get you."

I stare at him with my mouth open and say, "My limo?"

He laughs and so does my mum before he says, "I knew that part would get her attention."

I gasp and say, "I am still here."

They both shake there head and mum says, "Anyway. This is your limo and Artie is your driver. If you even need to go somewhere all you do is have to hit two on this key-chain."

She hands me the key chain and I say, "So. What is one for?"

"That is for you to page me and your dad."

I nod and say, "Now what are three through ten for?"

My mum smiles and says, "Three is to page Jason. Four is to page Kellie you personal maid. Five is for Gail the person who will make your dresses. Six is for Lee you stylist. Seven, Eight and Nine are for friends. Ten is for your car alarm."

I scream and say, "I got a car."

My mum and dad laugh again "Yes you do." at the same time.

I nods and say, "If seven, eight, and nine are for my friends do they getting little key-chain thingies."

Father nods, "Yes they do. But your friends will only have three buttons on it. One for each of there own friends."

"I see."

"So are we going to stand out here all day or get into the limo and get to the airport? Also how is my limo getting to the Island?"

They laugh and get into the limo. I get in after them. We sit there in silence for a few minutes when I say, "You never answered my question."

"You have two of them; One for here the other one for the Island." She said while shaking her head.

Nodding, we sit there in silence for the rest of the ride. We get out of the limo and my mum looks me up and down. I step back and she says, "I am not going to hurt you, It just that your a Princess, But your not dressed as one."

I shrugged, "So what are you going to do?"

She looks at me before smiling and taping me with her wand. My pants and top turn into a dress fit for a princess. The top of it was a corset and the skirt flared at my hips all the way to the floor. The dress went from a baby blue to white. She raises her eyebrow as if asking do you like. I nod and she taps my head. I feel my hair being curled and piled upon my head with two curls hanging down it the front. She goes over to my dad and I pull up my dress to see I am still in my baby blue flip flop. I look up at my mom and say, "Why am I still in my flip flops."

My mom laughs and lifts up her purple gown to show me black flip flop. I smile and she smiles back before saying, "The dress is long enough to hide your feet so why should I put on heels and have sore feet later."

Laughing as she scowled at the mere thought. She laughs too before walking back over to me and shows me a wooden box she had behind her back. I raise my eyebrow at her and say, "What?"

She shakes her head, "You open it." like I was slow.

Giggling I open it to see a tiara with matching necklace and ear rings. I gasp when I see them. I look up at her to see a smirk on her face. I gawk at her for what seemed like forever.

"So do you like them?"

"Like them I love them. But what are they for?"

"Well. When a major royal princess comes back into the royal scene she is given a tiara showing that she is a princess. But why have just a tiara. So we got you a full set. It's one-of-a-kind; we had it made just for you."

I smiles and hug her tightly and say, "Thank you."

She smiles back and says, "Anything for you."

I giggle and my dad walks over and bows before saying, "So Princess Hermione do you wish help putting on the necklace?"

I smiles and curtsy, "Would you please King Daddy."

He laughs when I say King Daddy and picks up the necklace. I turn around and let him put the necklace on. When he is done I turn back around and look down at my necklace. It was amazing. It was made of sapphire and diamonds. I looked back up and grabbed the ear rings and put them in. The where dangled and went from a diamond then sapphire then diamond again. I looked at them and my mom handed my dad the wooden box before taking the tiara out and putting it on my head. She moved away from me with tears in her eyes and says, "You look amazing."

I smiles and hug my mom, then my dad before pulling back. "Thank you so much. I love them."

My mom nods and my dad say, "You are welcome."

He looks down at my mom, "Is that everything Love? We really need to get back to Orkney."

She nods and we all board the plane. I take a window seat so I could see the castle when we landed.

I was sitting there looking out the window when my eye started closing; I shake my head and keep looking out the window. I feel my eye starting to close again and I shake my head.

My mom giggles and my dad says, "You can go to sleep. We still have three hours until we get to the Orkney."

I nod and say, "If I go to sleep will you wake me up before we land."

My father looks at me, " I will makes sure I wake you myself."

I nod before leaning my chair back and falling asleep.

I wake up hearing, "Hurry up and look out your window."

I cleared the sleep out of my eyes and looked out the window. There stood the castle I was to live in. It wasn't dark at all. But then again the way my parents act I didn't think it would be. It was white; the window ledges, pillars, and the doors where all gold and sparkled in the fading sunlight. It looked like nothing I had ever seen before. It was beautiful.

I looked over at my parents, "It is beautiful. I love how the gold sparkles in the fading sunlight."

They smile at me and my dad says, "We are glad you like it."

I smiles back before looking back out the window to see that we had landed. I waited for the plane to come to a stop and opening the door before running out of the plane too stand in front of the castle. It had to be almost 7 floors high, not counting the towers. My parents came up behind me and my mom laid her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at them and then back at the castle. I couldn't believe it. I was a princess. I lived in a castle. Who would have thought I was adopted and a Princess. I just never thought my life would be like this when I turned 16...

A/N: I hope you all like it.


End file.
